cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Horadum
, |regional_languages = |demonym = Horadium |government_type = Constitutional Monarchy and Parliamentary Democracy |ruler = Frederick VII |rulertitle = King |govthead = Sir Michael Lowe |govttitle = Prime Minister |offtitle = Legislature |govtoff = National Assembly |offtitle2 = |govtoff2 = |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date = May 1, 1400 |formation_event = Unification |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Owl |area = 7,926 Km2 |population = 8,120 |ethnicity = English |allies = |currency = Horadium Royal |literacy = 100% |cctld = .hd |time_zone = UTC -3 |footnotes = }} Horadum is a small, under developed, and young nation at 24 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Horadum work diligently to produce Gems and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Horadum is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Horadum has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Horadum allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Horadum believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Horadum will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Politics See Politics of Horadum According to the Constitution of Horadum, which was adopted on 9 March 2013, Horadum is a unitary constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government, wherein the King of Horadum is the head of state and the Prime Minister is head of government. Power is separated between the legislature, executive and judicial branches of government, as defined by the Constitution, which serves the country’s supreme legal document. The Monarch officially retains executive power, however, following the introduction of a parliamentary system of government, the duties of the Monarch have since become strictly representative and ceremonial, such as the formal appointment and dismissal of the Prime Minister and other ministers in the executive government. Accordingly, the Monarch is commander-in-chief of the Horadium armed forces, and serves as chief diplomatic official abroad and a symbol of unity. In practice, it is Prime Minister who is responsible for the exercise of executive powers. Since his accession in 2006, Frederick VII of House of Holden has been King of Horadum. Louis, Prince Elder of Horadum is the legal and rightful heir to the throne and the Kingdom. Foreign Relations See Foreign Relations of Horadum Horadum follows a largely independent foreign policy; wither lingering affiliations with states that aided the independence struggle, including the New Prussia and Anvard. With a small army and a fragile economy, the Horadium Government’s principal foreign policy concern is developing strengthened ties within the Northern Europe region. A dynamic member of the United Nations, Horadum is a vocal advocate for greater international cooperation. Since its independence, Horadum has yet to join an international alliance that entails military, political, or economic agreements. Education Horadum has compulsory free education for 11 years between the ages of 5 and 16. Grades 1-7 are primary levels, grades 7-11. The pupil-teacher ratio in 2013 was estimated at 28:1, with about 14% of GDP being spent on education. Curriculum development, educational research, and professional development of teacher is centrally organized by the Department of Education in Ralin. Most schools in Horadum are state-run, but a few private schools are also part of the education system. There are currently seven schools and a National University.